No Title
by Hacker Grey
Summary: unexpected thing happen and will they continue the be unexpceted or will the be finde out and cause somthing very weird. also i couldn't think of a title so i'm leaving it up to the readers to choose one
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Was up my name is **_Naruto_**, and thi his what happened to me. Six yoeas ago whe**_ Kyuubi No Kitsume _**attacked my village was by mistake in sents.

( Flash Back )

_You will give me your powers_, said a snake looking man.

_What makes you think the** "King of Demons" **the **"Great Kyuubi No Kitsume" **sill give you total power over to you** "Little Man", **_asked the Kyuudi.

The man relpied, _yes as to seeing how I killed your Family, They were really weak.I was expecting more of a challange, but as long as I get you I'm ok._

With that said the kitsume want into a rago , her mind empty of anything expect to destory the man in front of her.Chakra and Killer intent stated to rolling off of her like waves.As she was about to attack the snake looking man body flickered to **_Konoha.( this is my village) _**Kyuubi followed the sent lefted behind destorying everything in its eay heading straight fot the sent that was tracking. On its way there a force of ninga waiting th try to stop it for destorying there village, know they most likey would die in doing so.

Mean while the **_Forth Hokoga's _**First child was just born. The mom died doing the birth.While everybody was trying to hold off the kitsume the forth hokage eas writing a seal on his son.After he was finished he went to the battle fiels on **_Gumbuta_**. Whil doing the hand sign's for the**_ Shinigami _**the **_" God of Death"_** the seal the soal and power the of the Kitsume to fuse with his son.

He succeded in doing so, but had to give up his own soal in the process. After the Kyuubi's soal was sealed he started to fall to the ground. When he hit the ground all the ninga'a the where on the field gathered aroung the body of there Forth Hokage. Before he died he spoke, he shall be seen as a hero and his name shall be **_Naruto Kazame_**, with that said he died.

After that was said the baby in his arms starteded crying, that was when the **_"Third Hokage" _**walked up anilizing the sene, and said, everyone here is to not tell what happened here,and are to up hold the forth hokage's last wish.With that said he walked up the the baby, picked it up, and walked away.

While the this was going on the snake looking guy was watching from a distance from the leftl,while **_Itachi_** was watching to sene for the right. They bothe saw each other , so they neet up and started descusing about training Naruto. After some talking they would training Naruto until he graduated for the academy.**_ Orochimaru _**would teach him his serpent style taijutsu,basic chakra control.and all the jutsu's he knows.Itachi would teach his stelth.smarts. stratige anilization.taightics,weapon mastery, and all the jutsu's he know, also show him how to hide his emotions and how to make those small little changes and moves with the body to produce ensane amouts of killer intent.

Now that we have an adgreement bye till next time, spoke Itachi disappearing in a swirl of leaves.


	2. The Eding and the Begining

**The Ending of training and Gradution Day**

**at the Academy**

(Twelve year time skip)

Throughout Naruto's training he learen and mastered just about everything that Orochimaru and Itachi gave him to do.he master the Serpent Style in two months, basic chakra control, and just about every jutsu Orochimaru taught him.He mastered shealth so good the Itachi had to use his Sharingan, and still he could not be found.Mastered his strateegy anilization and tacital observation. Also became a weapons master with ease, adn mastered just about every weapon he could get his hands onto.His favorite is the Aranion reverse broud sword.( think of zabuza's sword in an aladin style expect it's double edged. that means it can cut by swinging it anyway you want. it's also as lit as a feather). He also uses a sycle and fuude as his favorite long range weapon

Close to the ending of Naruto training Orochimaru disappeared, but not before he merged naruto and kyuubi so the fuse will increase at a exprodental rate. Naruto still has to be trained in the ways of the Kitsume. Naruto now has fox ears, longer k9's, brouder wisker marks, longer claws, redish blonde hair,leaner but stronger mucle's, inhansed senses, and slited eyes.

After this tranformation Itachi went and killed his clan, but before he did a blood tranfusetion, and gained the sharingan. Naruto Trained with it so much that while in the middle of train he felt different , so he went to the lake the splash his face. When he got there he saw that he had three tomma's instead of two.He then train this version so much he probly could keep up with of easly bet Itachi with out breaking a sweat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wole up after a nice nap since he only needs 5 hours asleep a week, so he went to a ninga shop and bought a black see through mucle shirt to show off his weal defined mucle's.With some black and redbaggy jeans with draw string at the bottom, so he wouldn't trip on them.Some black sandel with red training tape and a pair of black shin guards, and a new Foshindo Sycle and Fuudo.

( this weapon is a mix of a Sycle and Fuudo and a chained gunlet. the scyle and fuudo can conet to the chained gutlet making a long,mid,and short ranged weapon.

After Naruto was finished shoping he headed straight to the academy.When he go there Iruka was just entering the class to. When wverybody got settled down he started calling names the take the test.When Naruto's was called.Iruka spoke"Naruto all you have the do is a simply bushin, so Naruto did it and got his head band tide it aroung his neck, eant back to his set and went to sleep.

**_Kit you know that, that freaky eye girl is staring at you, said kyuudi_**

_yes I do of I just don't care_

_**Do you care kit? ask Kyuubi**_

_I..._


End file.
